highrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
High Roller (The BloodSport)
Game Overview In the Hypercasino of Goldenlight City, High Roller (the bloodsport) is the single most important game and economic driving element in the known High Roller Universe. This game is responsible for the entire financing of the casino and responsible for the casino ownership. High Roller takes combatants from around the casino and the entire world and puts them head-to-head in bloodsport matches with signature casino/luck based weapons. During this game, ‘investors’ (aka the audience) place bets on their proposed winners and losers, and these bets, which reach astronomical amounts of money (referred to as chips) are the primary economic driver of GoldenLight and the surrounding areas. These matches are also monitored by a supercomputer that supervises the fight called ‘The House’, which deals virtual cards into the scoreboard of the game, manipulating the gun/player abilities to create unique matches based on ‘power cards’. This deck of virtual cards, when played into a match at random, change everything from physics of a match, to bullet attributes, magazine attributes, projectile bounce, player hitpoints, etc. 5 cards are dealt in a match, with the potential to sway matches in favor of one or the other opponents. The investors then make bets based on the fluidity of the match. Initially, three power cards are dealt at the start of the match with the 'Flop' (in reference to the Texas hold'em style of Poker). During the match, the following two cards are dealt at pre-determined intervals until five power cards are in play, causing heavy adjustment of the match. These cards often change the entire nature of a fight mid-battle, which allows for more exciting matches and more fluidity in investor betting. After each match, a portion (20%) of the winnings are taken and added to the Jackpot for the entirety of High Roller, which can only be claimed upon defeating the head of the High Roller circuit at any given time or when the 'Ace' of the casino wins a challenger match. However, the player must fight their way through all six preliminary terminals of other High Rollers to advance to the Ace Match. Player Registration Any person entering Goldenlight City with intent to partake in the High Roller Circuit is subject to a registration check upon entry. Failure to register with the casino will prohibit a player from accepting winnings in the form of Chips and accepting any sponsors for the game. These incentives are usually enough to keep non-entrants from participating in matches. Each prospective High Roller challenger must meet the following criteria before being accepted into the circuit and undergoes a quick but thorough evaluation process conducted by a House-driven inspector unit at the mouth of the main casino. # Each Prospective High Roller must have equipped a weapon. This weapon MUST be fashioned to mimic a casino game with an element of chance in its mechanics. This weapon must be a projectile-based weapon, preferably ammunition-driven, and must operate in conjunction with a Luck Drive at its core. This allows the weapon to act in accordance with the game's rules and modifications. # Each Prospective High Roller must have a theme to be seen as 'desirable' to investors. This can be a theme of their personal decision, but the theme must be iconic enough to differentiate them from the thousands of other combatants. # Each Prospective High Roller must be at least 18 years of age to compete. After these criteria are met, each prospective player is registered and given a 'Rank Card'. These digital player signatures are used to identify the strengths and threat level of any given player. All cards start with a 'null' rank (N) and a suit corresponding to the player's strengths. The system operates as follows. Rank * N - no threat (considered new player) * 2-10 - Various threat levels (unlimited of these rank can exist at a time) * 10 - Maximum achievable rank without challenging the Royalty-tier High Rollers * Royalty (Jack, Queen, King, Ace) - Elite ranks reserved for High Rollers in the upper echelon of the circuit, only one can exist at a time)\ * Ace - Maximum known rank, CEO and Owner of Goldenlight Casino. (only one can exist) Suit * Spade - Increased Luck Chance (better chance of weapon perks activating)(average other stats) * Diamond - Increased Agility (but lack of HP, Defense, and ATK) * Heart - Increased HP pool and Defense pool (but lack of other stats) * Clubs - Increased Damage output (But lack of other stats) Players will shift suit depending on upgrades accessed. Players are able to increase their threat level through wins on the High Roller Circuit and through usage of the Domino Upgrade System Domino Upgrade System Certain wins, High Rollers can win Stat Dominoes which are registered to their Rank Card. These dominoes operate as a talent system in which certain strengths or weakness can be emphasized in combat. Each Domino Upgrade chart starts with a single Domino in the center, usually corresponding to the passive traits of the player. Dominoes acquired through combat, which contain different perks and stat increases, can be added on to a players domino tree to create a spiraling network of buffs and stat increases, making each far more unique than their weapon and suit delineates. Champion High Rollers are known to have thousands of dominoes. These Domino Trees can be reset for a small fee. Game Rules High Roller's rules are relatively simple, asside from House operation mechanics: Incapacitate/Kill your opponent. Weapons used by entrants must also operate using casino mechanics involving a base game mechanic in addition to traditional combat mechanics, primarily shooting elements. These entrants then enter deathmatch style battles ranging from 1v1 to 4v4 matches, free-for-all and team deathmatch styles. However, most matches stick to the 1v1 formula. All major High Roller Matches are conducted in the Betagon, the enormous House-controlled arena in the center of the casino. Both combatants are also given two unique one-time-use power cards to deploy mid-game for a strategic advantage, referred to as "player hands" Pre-Combat Preparations Before a game of High Roller, both combatants partake in a small game to earn their 'hand' cards to use in their respective matches. This can be conducted in one of two methods. Indirect Hand Selection (drop in matches) Indirect hand selection occurs when opponents opt-out of the Raised Stakes matches, and opponents enter the Betagon from opposing elevator lifts, which are accessed through each player's limousine transport. Players are given the choice to select two of five Hand cards while descending the elevator to use in the match. Due to the lack of added risk in card selection, these cards are less-extreme in nature and are considered less far less powerful than those earned in Raised Stake selection process. Raised Stake Selection Raised stake selection occurs in more adversarial matches, in which both players compete against each other in a pre-game ritual of a highly modified game of Texas Hold'em. Players enter a combined chamber inside the House, which is then secured shut from the outside. In this chamber resides a single holo-table in which both players gamble against each other in a single round of Texas Hold'em using empowered Hand Cards. These cards operate on similar terms to Texas Hold'em hands by further increasing card power based on the hand strength. At the end of this round, cards then become modified based on the skill of the player, either causing cards to become incredibly useful and dangerous or diminishing card use to nearly useless levels. After this game takes place, the table drops out of the chamber and the main elevator engages, placing both players face-to-face while entering the arena with only a thin barrier separating them. Raised Stakes matches are often considered much more investor-friendly as the severely increased tension and pre-game hand selection can allow for some incredible bet spikes. Main Game Once in the main Betagon Arena, both players are introduced to the Flop of Power Cards on match start, and both players are 'injected' into the arena by various means, depending on the theme of the arena chosen. This injection method can be anything from a simple elevator exit, to launched insertion by hoverpanel, etc. Once in the arena, both players are given an HP pool and probability meter. This HP pool directly refers to the strength of the artificial shield each player is equipped with at the start of the match to ensure that games stay non-lethal. Probability gauges under each character assist investors in the likelihood of a win for each combatant. A third display shows both Hand cards face down until used. Players then attempt to lower each other's HP meter to zero, upon which the loser is "Cashed Out". Battles become increasingly volatile the further time goes on, and if the House detects a situation in which both combatants fail to attack each other, it engages 'Fever Mode', slowly removing HP from both player pools simultaneously until a winner is declared. Once a game is complete and a player has been Cashed Out, both players are then transported out of the Betagon arena, whether conscious or not. Arena Pickups The Betagon arenas are capable of housing many useful powerups that players may acquire during a match. These can range from temporary shielding, damage boosts, HP recovery, and in rare cases an extra Hand Card. Post-Game Rituals After a match is complete, a change of ownership can take place based on the winner and loser. If a Terminal Owner is defeated, the winning challenger assumes power in that respective terminal, being given the complete freedom to remodel their terminal of Goldenlight City as they please. This often involves huge amounts of fanfare, theme changes, migration of shops, vendors, and casino-barges to various terminals, and the terminal banners changing to show the new owner's face. Because of this, Goldenlight City is a constantly evolving landscape of ever changing colors, music, themes, and economic factors. Losers of the match often work hard to reclaim their title, become celebrities (for better or for worse) after the match, and sometimes are never seen again for mysterious circumstances, often presumed to be repercussions of a bet gone wrong. High Stakes Matches Considered the absolute pinnacle of excitement and danger, High Stakes Matches are the single most feared and enamored events in the entirety of the High Roller Universe. High Stakes Matches are forced Raised Stakes matches in which the HP force fields are disabled permanently for both combatants, allowing for lethal damage. In a High Stake Match, both players are equipped with remote detonation collars and sealed into the pre-game chamber. Any attempt to leave the arena after the collars are equipped will result in the escapee's device being detonated, instantly killing the player. The only way to remove the collars is to kill the other combatant, and the game becomes a win-by-kill-only situation. In these matches, bets can skyrocket into unfathomable ranges, often shifting entire subeconomies within the casino. High Stakes Matches are somewhat rare, due to the strange circumstance of Fargus Poker's undefeated record. Underground High Roller Circuit Due to the nature of the game, High Roller has spawned a tremendous underground gambling scene composed of fighters not quite ready for the larger matches. These fighters operate in smaller, back-alley settings, fighting in smaller arenas tucked away deep into the innermost recesses of Goldenlight and Backgammon. These fighters are often far less polished than their High Roller counterparts, fighting in arenas with far less glam and fanfare. However, all of these subfights are still monitored by the House, even if the House does not directly interact. Power Cards, rather than being selected from the house, are drawn manually by 'Dealers' on the sidelines of the arenas, and the arenas, while rudimentary, still allow for some combat changes based on these cards. These matches are often used to find the next 'rising star' as all combatants of these matches still attract investors to some extent. Eventually, players who are deemed worthy enough, are then able to challenge a High Roller. While anyone can in theory 'challenge' any existing High Roller, the likelihood that a High Roller should accept the fight increases dramatically with someone with high underground reputation. However, many games are often deemed illegal, as many underground rings attempt to disable HP shielding for increased popularity. High Stakes matches conducted outside the Betagon are outlawed and raids have been conducted to shut down high-lethality matches not sanctioned by the House. This is not due to the danger it poses to the fighters, but due to the Houses' in ability to pull in the extra winnings often garnered by High Stakes Matches. Currently, over 400 underground arenas exist in Goldenlight City, ranging from opulently funded locations, to hollowed-out industrial chasms deep below the sprawl of the casino. Game Repercussions The implications of High Roller as a game have become extraordinary. The bloodsport is quite literally the most popular concept in the known High Roller Universe. The mere presence of the game has shaped the entire social structure of Goldenlight City and the surrounding slums of Backgammon Harbor. The impoverished on the outside of the casino sometimes have trouble affording food, yet every single dweller owns a holoscreen to watch matches. There is rarely a nook or cranny near Goldenlight City where one cannot view a match from some source. The game itself is responsible for stock-market-like trading on sponsors of certain combatants and even the combatants themselves, which leads to mini-recessions for certain terminals on a loss, and incredible economic booms for winners. The game is also solely responsible for the development of Artificial Intelligence within the society of Goldenlight and every match seems to allow for LdyLck (the AI language of Goldenlight city) to evolve and grow. Rigging of the Game In more recent years, there is low-key speculation that High Roller has become a rigged game with Fargus Poker manipulating the House to increase his likelihood of winning and thus continuing his financing of the casino. While considered a crackpot conspiracy by nearly everyone, only a tiny handful have found evidence that such a conspiracy might be true. To date, only one individual has found a potential loophole in the Game, allowing for a heist of monumental proportions to take place to nab the gargantuan jackpot; Alexa Vegas. Category:Game Overvi